


And then the twins parted

by selenityshiroi



Series: CCS!Kurogane and Fay [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenityshiroi/pseuds/selenityshiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another piece in my Fay and Kurogane totally exist in the CCS!Verse series. This time it's focused on what Fay has been doing up until the day he finds himself pulled into Sakura's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then the twins parted

Fay had always assumed that his fate and Yuui’s fate would forever be entangled. They were born as one and would live as one and, one day, would die as one.

He loved his brother like none other and, even when a car crash on iced over Siberian roads had taken their parents from them before they turned seven and they were passed from relative to relative for a few years after, they both agreed that they could survive through the loss because they still had each other.

They shared everything, even before their everything consisted of whatever the current relative taking care of them decided to bring along. Even their names were shared after a joke played when they were three (‘I’ll use Yuui and you use Fay and we’ll see how long it takes till mama and papa realise’) never ended and they eventually realised that the names that were given to them at birth no longer felt like their own.

But what they shared before all other things was magic. When a final distant relative had offered to take the boys in and the constant shifting of homes had stopped, they had found themselves with a home filled with books and scrolls and a new guardian named Ashura who seemed to recognise the potential in them and chose to nurture it rather than let it go to waste.

Ashura had slipped away in his sleep when they were fourteen, something he had hinted at for weeks beforehand, and the loss of their second father had been hard. But the power that thrummed through them, taught through his patient tutelage, and the library of spells he left behind for them, had given them new possibilities and a means to survive on their own.

Living in rural Siberia and away from the more populated agricultural areas meant that they were isolated. And they took full advantage of that to practice their magic and expand their knowledge. They would wander out into the snowy fields surrounding Ashura’s home and scribe spells and enchantments into the air, bringing forth windstorms of flower petals and bubbles of fire. They would create creatures out of the snow and watch as they chased each other until they collided and fell into a pile of slush.

Then they created Elda and Freya.

Elda and Freya had been made in the image of their mother. Magical creatures made to bring a little more life to their small world. Freya, made by Yuui, had been almost perfect-learning quickly and becoming more aware and capable day by day. He had made Elda, and she had been more child like and had needed more careful teaching. Yuui had greatly enjoyed making these magical creatures and nurturing them into full being but Fay hadn’t gotten the same enjoyment out of the exercise.

He still loved the two creatures like they were his own sisters, but realising that Yuui and he hadn’t shared this experience in the same way they had shared the rest of their lives was the first sign that maybe they weren’t always going to be as one.

When he awoke from a dream, shortly after his seventeenth birthday, and realised he was feeling a strong pull to go east, it was the next sign. The dream had been of a ridiculous looking pink bird holding blossoms in it’s beak (cherry blossoms, he was sure) and a wolf cub had been chasing the bird. But when the wolf caught up to the bird he ignored it and instead cradled between his paws the blossoms that the bird dropped into a sea of stars. The blossoms turned into branches that entwined around the wolf and then reached out again towards different points: one of them a song bird that sang so sweetly he yearned to hear more clearly, a second to an ill defined shape (a cat? a bear?) that glowed like the sun, another to a peach tree with a rabbit nestled amongst it’s roots and the moon shining above, a fourth reached out to wisteria and pink flowers that were growing so closely they seemed indistinguishable, yet another branch reached for a bell in the shape of a moon and a cloudy darkness that softly wove it’s way around it, and another branch reached towards a large black dog that was prowling alert and powerful but seemed so far away that the branch couldn’t reach just yet. And, finally, a branch reached out to Fay. And when Fay realised that Yuui wasn’t standing beside him like he expected, he shied away from the blossoms and forced himself to wake.

When he told Yuui about the dream he was saddened to realise that not only did Yuui not share the dream but he also didn’t feel the pull to go east.

So Fay decided that, no matter what his dreams told him and what his magic was urging him to do, he would stay here with Yuui. Because he loved his brother and they were one. They worked together on Elda and Freya until they were young girls almost unrecognisable as magical creatures. They learned more spells and incantations and used their magic to subtly improve the lives of their distant neighbours in the cold and bitter area that was their home (the elderly couple that lived a few miles north found that their firewood seemed to burn twenty times longer than it used to and the kind man who bred cattle to the west found that his herd were successfully producing more calves each year and their survival was much improved).

For the next few years he would tell Yuui about his dreams (the cherry blossoms were in a snow storm and I thought they were here for a moment; the moon started to go dark so the peach tree reached out it’s branches and pulled it close until it shone again and the rabbit that had been fading away woke up and jumped into it’s branches to greet the moon; the wolf has gone away and the cherry blossoms are crying so hard the stars have gathered to comfort her) and Yuui would sit and enjoy the stories and laugh at the surreal images Fay would share (the wolf came back and the peach tree tried to pull it away from the cherry blossoms but the rabbit made it stop) but he never felt the pull that Fay felt grow stronger all the time.

When Yuui announced that he wanted to make more magical creatures, Fay decided that it was time to stop lying to himself and to his brother.

‘I don’t want to.’

Yuui looked at him, and Fay had been expecting hurt or disappointment. But all he saw was understanding. ‘I know. You want to go and find the cherry blossoms, instead.’

Fay’s confusion must have shown on his face because Yuui smiled at him and continued.

‘We were born as one, but our hearts are two. And as we’ve grown our hearts have moved further apart, but we can still hear how the other beats.’ His brother reached out for him, then, and placed his hand on Fay’s chest, ‘We will always be together because we are bound and our hearts beat in time. But the binds are not so close that we cannot follow our own paths.’

Fay had felt the magic in the air as Yuui spoke those words and there was a power to them that felt more than simple speech from his brother’s mouth. Like a prophecy coming to pass.

‘I don’t want to leave you.’ The words left Fay in a rush, years of feeling like Yuui was slipping away from him catching up as he realised that his resistance to his magic pulling him away from their home was waning.

‘But you can, because we’ll never truly be apart.’ Yuui pulled a book off one of the shelves behind him and flicked it open to a scrying spell that used pools of water to communicate across distances, ‘We know a hundred ways to close the distance between us.’

And as they looked straight into each other’s eyes, he felt both their hearts beat as one and a wave of love and affection sweep across him.

‘You’re right.’ And words remembered from a dream spilled from his lips, ‘Everything will surely be alright.’

**Author's Note:**

> This one was far less fun than imagining Kurogane's background. Because Fay and Yuui had such horrible lives in TRC I couldn't be as cruel in CCS. But I also couldn't imagine them living carefree happy lives with their parents. So they got to keep each other, at least. But then that meant pulling them apart again to send Fay to Sakura (because I couldn't see Yuui going with him). So this one is far more introspective and a little angsty. But still happy.
> 
> Also, his upbringing is far more abnormal than any of the characters in CCS. This is because Fay wouldn't be Fay without his magic but I can't see how his magic can come into being without years of training and practice. Syaoran also had a slightly unusual upbringing, from what little we know, in order for him to use the ofuda and know the depth of magic that he knows. But Fay's magic seems to involve much more in the way of incantations and scribing spells etc. He certainly seems to spend a lot of years studying in his TRC flashback. I don't think it would develop through instinct (Clone!Syaoran took Fay's magic when it was fully formed so I don't think his usage of Fay's magic discounts this).


End file.
